


Lust and anger

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Warnings - gang rape. Moral humiliation.





	Lust and anger

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

\- In the name of the law! I command you to surrender immediately!  
\- Ahaha, in the name of Joseph — I command you to shut up immediately! - John has fun and mimics.

A little earlier, a helicopter crashed nearby, and only one person survived. Policeman.

He woke up in a cage. He wanted to grab the gun - but there was nothing in the holster. Of course, they took him. Walkie-talkie and phone too. Saw in front of a man. Well-groomed man with many tattoos. In the beginning, he tried, in a good way, to speak with him so that he would let him go. But he soon realized that this man was not on his side. 

\- This is not a joke. You captured a policeman, do you understand what this threatens?  
\- Listen boy. Here they do not like helicopters, especially police officers. They like planes here. You see how your helicopter sucked from the attack of my airplane?

A police helicopter really shot down John’s plane.

\- I'm the deputy sheriff Staci Pratt! And I command you to surrender immediately and let me go! Understand that by working with me you can significantly soften your term.  
\- And I'm John the Baptist! Ahah, but just for everyone, "John." And I command you to surrender immediately to us! - John laughs.  
\- Listen, you merry fellow ... Come here, your mother. If you don’t want the good ... I'll beat you up - Deputy Pratt is angry. In the eye, he figured that he could quickly rebuff to that, and run away. Only, the cell interfered, but - his plan was for this “baptist" to open the cell, and there he would have managed.

\- Oh, how scary. So Jacob will do, he will surely beat you. For the fact that his brother is threatened - he continues to gloat.

John, takes Pratt’s phone from his pocket - twists it in front of the cage, teases Pratt. And begins to rummage about in it.

\- Oh, what’s on our phone’s screen saver ... Puppies! Labrador puppies, little black ones! Oh god, Jacob will like it ...  
\- Put the phone down! It's none of your business what I have in it!  
\- You're black too on your head. Hah, like these puppies with a splash screen. You a puppy?  
\- In the name of the law… - he began, but he was interrupted.  
\- Shut up about your law. Listen, now my brother is coming. Let's agree on a good one, huh? Let me ask you to forgive me now for the threats, and I won’t say anything to him. Is going? Ah and yes - know. I do not like the word “no”. But I love the word "yes" - John begins to speak more seriously.  
\- No, go to hell.  
\- This is who the hell you are sending there - Jacob comes up from behind the cage.

“Big, I won’t deal with him for sure,” Staci thinks.

\- Jacob! Do you know that your beloved brother was threatened here? He will beat, he says. - John points to Stacy.

Jacob growls, and goes to the cage. Examines a policeman.

\- Did you bring this down? You said about him that for me a gift was dragged?  
He nods. Jacob opens the cell, enters it. Immediately hits the policeman’s balls. He bent in pain, fell to his knees.

\- You threatened anyone there, petty little fool? Hey John - come here, let's show him his place together. - calls Jacob.

John happily runs into the cage to his older brother, who has already started to beat the boy. Beat together.

\- Stop, please! I'm sorry that I threatened you, I'm not on purpose. - asks Pratt for mercy, realizes that he had better calm down now. And they stop beating him.  
\- I wanted to piss… - Jacob declares, looking cunningly at the younger one, who managed to move away.  
Unbuttoning his fly, he just pisses on Pratt’s head. The younger one bent over with laughter.

\- Ahh, Jacob, well, you're a joker! And you, you see, did not have to threaten me. I warned you.  
\- Are you completely insane?… - says Pratt, whose head was poured with urine. He was unable to restrain himself from such humiliation, and cried from shame.  
\- Boy, listen. Do not argue with us, adapt to us, and the three of us will get along. I see that you are a good guy, Stacy is gentle and caring. Only a gentle and caring, sensitive and vulnerable man can have Labrador puppies on the phone screen saver. You are not rude, not at all. - John suddenly seriously says.  
\- Does he have puppies on his phone? Let’s take a look, really? Oh my God. - Jacob asks with interest.

Two brothers leave, leaving the disgraced young policeman face to face with their grief.

\- John, he's a wimp. I see. Break it very quickly. It will break by the 3rd day of working with me. I saw how it roared? And could try to embed. It must be cull, it will not pull.  
\- You yourself said that "the weak have their destiny." And you damn it, don’t go into details what kind of "destination" is there. Maybe his mission is to do something for us? Why write it off right away? Let's leave it. Well, that, I like him …  
\- You're right. Do you want me to break it?  
\- Yes.

The next day, the brothers again visit Staci. John had a cookie box in his hands.

\- Hey you, the word of the law - ready? Do you want to eat? - John asks.  
\- Leave me alone, you two inadequate. I will not do anything.

Jacob smirks, takes aim - and shoots nearby, almost on the legs.  
\- So you won’t get any food. But you will fulfill my order in any way. Take off your pants, come on, and masturbate on your own, pissing piece of shit. - growls Jacob. John at this time, opens the pack - soon there will be spectacles. He already has bread.

At gunpoint he was forced to masturbate. Recording what is happening on your own phone. The policeman again does not withstand the strain, and begins to roar, covering his face from the camera.

\- Hands removed from the face. We want your sweet Latin face to be seen. You’ll behave badly, we will send this video to all the contacts in your phone. So, come on - look at the camera and smile. - John broadcasts.  
\- Didn't hear what my brother said ?! Into the camera gandon, jerking off. And watch the fuck there. And smile, carrion. - the elder is angry from scratch.  
\- Yes, come on, smile, and don’t stop fucking. I like your smile, latinos. You will not obey us - we will delight your relatives with your fun. And “granny”, “grandfather”, and “mother” with “dad” in the first place. Oh, and even "great-grandmother", well done, how long she lives. In her old age, she will be glad that her great-grandson is hot.

Staci begins to smile painfully at the camera, masturbating to himself. All red with shame. Tears flow from his eyes. Cums on camera, bursting into tears. Blows and beatings are one thing, and moral humiliation is another. No, rather moral destruction. He did not want his relatives to see him in this form, in such an occupation, held hostage by two tightly finished bandits.  
\- Oh you, well, handsome, well, look at him, my dear brother Jacob! Look what a smile he has! I fell in love!

John walks up to Staci, and makes him smile again, kneeling, with his pants down - he wants to take photos with him. Only already, on your phone.

\- Oh, you want to take a picture of you, with him too? Come on, Jacob, do not be shy - let’s you put a trigger on him, like aiming. And this type of person is kneeling, but smiling. Like he is so cheerful. - John got the idea, he wanted to take a photo of a new toy with his beloved older brother.

\- These are the photos! I'll put it on the screen saver, well, where are you with him. This is awesome. - the younger one rejoices, showing the successful shots of his brother with the assistant sheriff.  
\- You look current, so that Joseph did not see this work. And then again, a lecture for an hour rolls. About sins and a righteous lifestyle. Do not even bother to show Faith. She already last time ignored us for a whole week for just a photo with the head of that idiot.

Pratt was abandoned at that moment. He pulled on his pants, disgraced from head to toe, he did not want anything. He understood that they could send files with him, and they won’t have a damn thing - they have too much power. Unfortunately, he realized this too late.

Only the brothers began to leave, as unfortunately Staci, the younger Seed saw a stick into the cages. Has stopped. Jacob turned, looked - where the brother was staring. And I realized that he intended. Stick. Moderately thick, moderately long, and seemingly strong. They looked at each other and their thoughts converged.

Talkative John entered the case again.  
\- Hey you little black ... Latinos ... Do you want to wash yourself?  
\- Yes please…  
\- Will you work for a start?  
Pratt hesitated. Over the past evening and this day, he had already been brutally humiliated several times. They threatened to show the video to his relatives. They were scumbags. What he meant by "work out", he did not know. Obviously nothing good, but he shouldn’t refuse.  
\- Yes…

Then the older brother enters into conversation  
\- Well, let's do it again - take off your pants, take that stick. Fuck yourself with a stick so that you yell from yourself.  
\- Maybe not worth it? Could it be otherwise? Please, it's hard for me to do this…  
-Oh, you spoke right away.Forgot about the word of the law and about the threats. No, you can’t - or do you want your family today to be happy with your smile with a hanging member? Hmm?  
\- No, please. Do not send, I will do everything.

The next half hour, the older and younger Seed mocked at Pratt's attempts to fuck himself. Jacob even started to masturbate on this matter. And John again filmed Stacy in the video, and again made him look at the camera and smile.

As promised, they gave him a wash. And they even threw the blanket into the cage. Staci, disgraced, buried himself in it. Until the evening they lagged behind him.

But then they came again. Again - in pair. Pratt did not see them - he wrapped himself in a blanket on bare ground. Slept.

\- He's clean now. It smells nice - let's fuck it?

Jacob licks his lips. He opens the cage, quietly approaches the captive - sits next to him on the ground. She puts her hand on the blanket, feels it shaking. Not from the cold. He turns him around and holds his head in his hand. Substitutes Staci's ass to his sibling. He enters it, without lubrication. John, after all, was not only a sadist - but also a masochist. The policeman whines, twitches - but, in vain. The elder clamped his head. Later, the elder forces him to suck himself. Staci Pratt raped on both sides

This went on for another two days. Jacob was right, he broke quickly. By the evening of the second day. On the third day, it was just fixing the results. For 3 days, John managed to shoot a bunch of photos and videos, primarily for himself. Left alone, he sinned in a video with Staci Pratt. Well, he fell in love with him. Later, the policeman was transferred from the cell - to accompany the eldest and younger, and together - and in turn.

\- Listen, let's give him the nickname. I do not like his name and surname. Moreover, he is now in our power. Our own.  
\- Faithful?  
\- Nah, I doubt it.  
\- Maybe just ... "Little Friend"?

John suddenly, but liked this simple and silly nickname. On that and agreed.

\- Hey, you hear? Now you are not Stacy Pratt. Forget and don’t remember. Now you are our Little Friend. - exclaims Jacob.  
-Yes, as you wish ... As you wish. - modestly replies the one who was once "Deputy Sheriff Staci Pratt."  
Now he always went with them. Usually, they divided it in turn. He always walked beside them, as if attached. John turned out to be right - he turned out to be really very gentle, caring, sensitive and vulnerable man. And he did not give them any extra trouble.


End file.
